Dream Diary
by torapu
Summary: Adapted from the game Yume Nikki.
1. Poniko and Uboa

Cold. It's absolutely cold here. I can't stand it, either. I want to get out of this place, but I'm confused as to where the exit is. I see a woman standing there, taking a few steps now and then. She looks over at me, and I feel somewhat shocked. I don't like her gaze, it looks slightly evil. I walk away and find a bed that looks like my own, but I just keep going. I know what I'll find if I lay in it; the staircase. That's all I find in beds unless I'm awake. So I walk for a while, freezing. I come across an igloo and enter, maybe someone else is inside. I look down and am astonished at the sight I see. A pink puddle is just sitting there. I lower myslef and look at it, and I can see it's much deeper than it seems. It put my hand in it and notice the water's pretty warm. Yet, I didn't know whether or not I should go further. I close my eyes and step in, then I wobble and fall in. It feels nice, actually. I open my eyes and see that there's a small city down here; a city underwater. I land on the ground, and the city goes on and on. I walk around, then finally find a pink balloon. I touch it and I blink, only to see I'm somewhere else in the city. This city seems to go on forever, yet in the distance I can see another balloon, it looks like a green color from here. I try running to it, but the water slows me down. After a while, I reach it, then I see that I am on land again. There's a house not to far from here, so I run to it. I enter; there's a girl in there. I ask her where this is, and she looks over at me. She gives me a hard glare and I feel slightly uncomfortable. I ask her once more and she just says, "Leave me alone, lady," I try just once more, trying to explain. She pushes me back onto the hard floor. I have an uncontrolable urge now, and my hand twitches. It slowly reaches for my back pocket, the location of my knife. I try to decipher these feelings, why I want to do this. But it's futile. I can't stop this. She's staring at her wall now. Something about her makes me so mad. I hate her, and I don't even know her name. Why? We've only just met. As I continue pulling the knife up, I realize now there's no right or wrong here; just nothing but lies. I close my eyes and think twice about this. I fastly pull my arm up, and the next thing I know the knife's in her. I stumble back, dropping the knife. I turn off the lights and run out. I keep running in and out; the lights on and off. Only so I can see if she's alive. If she is, I have to pick up my knife at let her die. I walk in once more, nothing happening. I turn off the lights, and feel the floor shaking. I see something behind me. It's giant; about ten of me put together. It grabs me and I know where I'm going. Suddenly, I'm not in her house anymore. I'm in this place with wet grass and some strange, bleeding creature in the background. I run as fast as my legs can carry me, put am put back in the same place I was before. There that monster is; only it's different from before. Something's wrong.

I wake up and remember that girl. She's the first thing I see when I wake up. I know who she is though; almost. It's like I don't want to remember, or it was so long ago that I simply can't.

She's in my subconcioussness.


	2. Monoe and Monoko

(A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I couldn't think of much for this part in the game.)

It's so quiet. And colorless. I look around and see that there are many mazes and tunnels. I walk around and finally see a man, a lonely man. He asks me to put him out of his misery; I can't tell why. So I do it. The ground is shaking a little bit. I look ahead of me and see nothing but the entrance and pure black. Because it would be a risk of getting lost, I don't walk around. I wait, then see a girl walking to me. I talk to her, then she just dissapears. I leave and see the man lying there. It's a little awkward with him there, so I drag him into that tunnel. I walk around some more, andcome across a different tunell. I go inside and see a girl sitting there. She's just talking to herself. By this time, I'm bored, so I take out my stoplight. I haven't used it yet. I try to talk to her and it's useless. "Wanna see my new stoplight?" I ask. I switch it to stop. I fall bakcwards, shocked at this sight. The normal girl I saw a moment ago is now a horrible monster; she has five arms now. She looks at me angrily and chases me. I run out and out of this dessert. I'm in the block maze now, and the hat and scarf man is gone. How do I get down? Do I jump?

I wake up, and notice it's dark out. I draw back my curtains and turn on the light. I'm a little scared by this dream I just had, but I can't leave my room. Not ever. I turn on my TV and play some games. There's nothing else to do.

I'm never going out there again.


End file.
